1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display apparatus, especially to a panel display driving circuit and a touch time arranging method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional touch display panel, the panel display driving circuit having touch timing control function needs to determine the time interval of driving touch regions according to the resolution and the number of touch regions of the touch display panel, so that the touch display panel can drive different touch regions in order after displaying every certain number of lines according to the time interval of driving touch regions to arrange a touch time during the blanking interval between displayed frames to perform touch sensing.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, if the resolution of the touch display panel 1 is (1080*1920), namely the touch display panel 1 includes 1080 lines along the horizontal direction and 1920 lines along the vertical direction. If the touch display panel 1 is divided into 60 touch regions TA1˜TA60 along the vertical direction, every time after the touch display panel 1 finishes displaying 32 lines, the touch display panel 1 will be switched to the touch mode to arrange a touch time during the blanking interval between displayed frames to perform touch sensing.
However, this time interval of driving touch regions will be limited by the GOA structure to be a multiple of a specific value (e.g., 8), as shown in FIG. 2, if the resolution of the touch display panel 2 is (1080*1920), namely the touch display panel 2 includes 1080 lines along the horizontal direction and 1920 lines along the vertical direction. If the touch display panel 2 is divided into 68 touch regions along the vertical direction, every time after the touch display panel 2 finishes displaying 24 lines, the touch display panel 2 will be switched to the touch mode. However, because 1920−(24*68)=288, after the touch display panel 2 is switched to the touch mode 68 times, there will be still a non-touch sensing region XA including 288 lines on the touch display panel 2. When the touch display panel 2 displays the 288 lines in the touch sensing region XA, the touch display panel 2 will not be switched to the touch mode to perform touch sensing. Obviously, this will make the touch sensing time distribution of the touch display panel 2 become uneven or excessive concentrated; as a result, the touch display panel 2 may fail to perform touch sensing in certain period of time and the touch sensing performance of the touch display panel 2 will be also seriously affected.